


Gaze into the abyss

by kismet76



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismet76/pseuds/kismet76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 1x08. </p><p>When the Waverider left her stranded in year 1958, Sara went back to the League of Assassins. She might need a crook's help, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being an assassin

Sara had been lost. She wasn’t anymore, though. Not that she had found any kind of peace, or purpose. She simply didn’t feel anything anymore, apart from the pull of the bloodlust. 

She went back to the League of Assassins, to the killing, after a year or so. A year of waiting, uselessly, for a time ship that wouldn’t come back. She went from worried to angry, to feeling useless. Ray and Kendra had been kind and supportive, but they had each other, and didn’t really need her.

She missed their other companions. Stein, Jax, Rip, even Mick. But Len she missed the most. She felt like she had left her sanity with him, on the Waverider. Or maybe it was her conscience. It was almost funny, she thought, how she had found a conscience in a crook that she barely knew.

Anyway, she had given up long ago on her soul. She was an assassin, after all, and apparently fate wanted to happen, just like time, because as hard as she had tried not to fall back in her old ways, she was a killer again.

At least, she wasn’t in pain anymore.

_______________________

The assassin was lying awake in her bed when she felt the air stir. She grabbed the blade she kept under her pillow and jumped at the intruder, aiming for the throat. Something hit her hand mid-jump, and she lost her weapon, but twirled on her feet and landed a kick on her opponent, sending him to the ground.

She jumped again, straddling his torso, while disarming him with a hand. The man tried to fight back, but she was unstoppable. Her hands went to his throat and she started suffocating him. 

She heard someone else entering her room, yelling a word she could not quite recognize. He wasn’t attacking her, so she ignored the new intruder and kept on squeezing the throat of the first guy. One enemy at the time.

The newcomer kept yelling at her, but she couldn’t quite make out the words, then he put a hand on her shoulder, trying to pull her away. She let go of the first attacker and turned to the second one, swinging a fist in his direction, but her hand stopped in mid-air.

And there he was, the spitting image of the crook that had left her behind. “Leonard?”

The man pulled her away from the guy she had tried to suffocate, and into his arms. He was murmuring something that, strangely, felt reassuring. She briefly thought that the man she had been trying to kill looked like Rip, but then again she was in the League headquarters, in year 1960, and that was simply not possible. 

She didn’t know how to react. Her mind couldn’t really process what her eyes were seeing. She felt suddenly light-headed and closed her eyes, plunging into the inviting darkness.


	2. That's not you anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is back on the Waverider, and the bloodlust is stronger than ever.

Leonard was sitting on the floor against the door of Sara’s room, in the dark, watching her sleep.

 

Gideon had cleared her of any physical condition, so Leonard had taken her to her room, to let her rest. Rip had simply nodded in thanks, and everyone else had silently watched him go. She had been in and out of consciousness for a couple of hours now, and he had stayed with her, to make sure that she was all right.

 

He still couldn’t believe that two years had gone by, for her. While Gideon examined Sara, Ray and Kendra had explained to the rest of the team what had happened in 1958. Apparently, Sara felt like she couldn’t fit in. She didn’t want to live with them, partly because she didn’t really look like Ray’s sister (that was their excuse for the neighbors), but also because she didn’t really know what to do with herself in that society.

 

Ray had taken up a teaching position, which suited him well enough, and Kendra hadn’t really minded giving up her second life as a winged demi-goddess.

 

Things were different for Sara, though. Leonard just couldn’t imagine her looking for a normal job, but the options were actually limited for a woman in those years. Still, this didn’t explain her reverting to being an assassin with the League.

 

There was one thing, though. Leonard knew that something was going on between Ray and Kendra after the encounter with the time pirates, and they seemed much closer now. He could just picture them, easily slipping in the fictional marriage as if it was a real thing, while Sara watched, sad and alone.

 

Of course she had gone back to the only place that, in that time, would have accepted her for what she felt she was. A broken assassin, tainted by the bloodlust of the Pit. He massaged his temples, cursing internally at Ray’s and Kendra’s stupidity. They clearly hadn’t seen the signs.

 

Sara started to move in her sleep, turning on her side and mumbling something that he couldn’t understand, and Leonard moved closer to the bed, watching her closely for any signs of discomfort. Sara screamed then, moving her hands in front of her in a defensive position, and Leonard went to grab her wrists in an attempt to calm her. He realized his mistake when she reacted by throwing him on the bed beside her and jumping on his torso, closing her hands on his neck.

 

“Sara, stop!”

 

She froze, slowly pulling back her hands. “Leonard?”

 

“It’s me, Sara, you were having a nightmare,” he said softly, showing her his empty hands. “You’re all right. We’re on the ship, you’re safe.”

 

She relaxed slightly, taking in her surroundings. “It’s my room.”

 

He nodded. “I thought you’d prefer this over the infirmary.”

 

She looked at him intently for a moment. “It wasn’t just a nightmare, Leonard. The bloodlust was… Oh my God, I needed… no, I _wanted_ to kill. I could have killed you!”

 

“But you didn’t,” he whispered.

 

Sara started to move away from him, but he caught her wrists again, stopping her.

 

“Sara, you can control it,” he said, looking into her eyes. “You’re stronger than the bloodlust, you’ve controlled it before, and you can do it again.”

 

“I did things, for the League… again. I _killed_ people, Leonard. Again!”

 

She looked away, but he caught her chin and turned her face. “Hey, look at me. I will help you. Do you remember what I told you, with Stein?”

 

She nodded slowly. “That’s how a killer thinks.”

 

“And?”

 

“And… "that’s not you anymore". I know, Leonard, but that’s not going to be easy. The blood lust… I gave it free rein for so long…”

 

“I will help you. Every time you’ll feel the need to kill, I will be there.”

 

She grinned at that. “What? You’ll talk me out of it? You’ll run out of arguments, sooner or later.”

 

“Then I’ll distract you,” he said, with a smirk.

 

“I was going to ask how, but I’m not sure that I want to know”.

 

Leonard let out a small laugh. “Hey, _you_ got me in this position,” he said, raising a brow. “You can’t blame me for having _ideas_.”

 

Sara laughed and hit him in the chest, making him groan in protest.

 

“Thank you, Leonard” she said, smiling.

 

“Anytime, Sara.”

 

 


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares suck. Sara decides to do something about it.

Sara woke up with a start, tangled in her sheets and covered in sweat. The nightmares were getting worst, to the point that she was reluctant to go to sleep at night. She constantly found lame excuses for staying up late, but it was starting to influence her performance during their missions.

 

It was almost 4 am, and she knew that she would not find any more sleep that night, so she took a shower instead, hoping to relax a little. She started pacing up and down her room, feeling the restlessness mount, trying to still her trembling hands, then she decided that she had to try a different approach.

 

“Gideon, is Leonard asleep?”

 

“Yes, Ms Lance.”

 

“Damn.” She thought a little about it, and then went on asking: “Gideon, is his door locked?”

 

“Mr. Snart instructed me to lock his door, but to allow access to anyone on the team in case of an emergency.”

 

“Well, this is an emergency,” Sara muttered. She grabbed her favorite pillow and she left her room. “Gideon, is anyone else on the ship awake?”

 

“No, Ms Lance.”

 

Good, she didn’t want anyone else to see her like this. As soon as she got in front of Leonard’s door she asked Gideon to open the door.

 

“Ms Lance, I can open the door only in case of emergency, and-”

 

“Gideon, do you think that it will be considered an emergency if I start to kill everyone on this ship? Because this is what is going to happen if you don’t let me in _right now_.”

 

The door opened after only a second. “Of course, Ms Lance.”

 

“Thank you, Gideon,” Sara whispered.

 

Leonard’s room was quiet and dark, but Sara could easily see his form asleep on the bed. He was laying on his side, facing the door. She decided to try and not wake him up, slipping in bed beside him as silently as she could.

 

He didn’t stir at all when she slowly put her weight on the mattress, so she went on and slipped closer to him, until she could feel his warmth, and pulled the sheet over herself. She laid there, on her side, watching him sleep and listening to his soft breathing. Of course he would be quiet, even in his sleep.

 

She didn’t realize that she had fallen asleep until she started to wake up, feeling rested for once. Before she even opened her eyes, she knew that she was in trouble. Her head was resting on a warm, male torso, while her arm was wrapped around it, and her legs were tangled with someone else’s. When she breathed in, a scent that was totally _Leonard_ enveloped her, and she started to freak out.

 

He grumbled, stirred by her sudden movement. “Don’t move.”

 

She went still, and he adjusted his position, pulling her even closer to him with his arm.

 

She opened her mouth to protest, but he beat her to it. “And no talking. Too early.”

 

She smiled at that, and since he seemed to be rolling with it, she burrowed her face in his neck, all awkwardness gone. “Thank you, by the way.”

 

He groaned and suddenly rolled them over, pinning Sara under him and pushing one of his legs between hers. “I said no talking,” he growled.

 

She gasped softly, suddenly – and acutely – aware of their near-nakedness. They were both wearing shorts, and Sara had a tank top on, but that was it. She felt her heartbeat speed up, and she wondered if he could feel it.

 

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” he asked, with a grin. His tone was flippant, but Sara could read a bit of concern in it.

 

“Takes much more than that,” she answered, just as lightly.

 

“Hmm,” he purred, “now that’s a challenge I’d love to accept.” He nuzzled her ear before whispering, “You should buy me dinner first, though.”

 

Sara laughed, pushing slightly at his chest. He rolled on his back with a chuckle, but gasped when she straddled him for a moment and bent down to peck him on a cheek. “I owe you one,” she whispered.

 

She studied his expression while she pulled back. It was a mix of confusion, anticipation and lust. “But Rip and Stein are waiting for me,” she added with a wink while getting up.

 

“What about your pillow? Aren’t you taking it back to your room?” he asked, raising a brow, when she was opening the door.

 

 “Nah,” she said with a smile before closing the door behind her.

 

Sara heard him curse softly through the door, and had to fight a smile. She turned around towards her room and saw Jax standing still just a few steps away.

 

“Hey, Jax,” she said, “good morning!”

 

Jax walked away shaking his head and muttering under his breath. She was fairly certain that he had said something along the lines of “crazy ass people”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'm a tease! :D


	4. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara follows Leonard out of the main deck after the end of 1x10.

Leonard walked out of the main deck of the Waverider, and Sara slowly followed him. She didn't know what exactly had happened between him and Mick, but Leonard was badly bruised, while Mick barely had a scratch.

 

He sat on one of the beds, and grabbed some medicine that Gideon had provided. She stopped in front of him just as he swallowed the pills with some water. "So, what happened?" she asked, in a conversational tone.

 

Snart raised an eyebrow, flinching slightly at the unexpected pain. "We had our heart-to-heart, just as you suggested," he drawled.

 

"Hm, and that is why you are all bruised and he's not?"

 

"He's always been a better fighter."

 

Sara took his right hand and brought it closer to her eyes. "Looks like you didn't even try. Your knuckles aren't even red."

 

"Yes, well," he said, lowering his eyes and pulling back his arm. "I didn't want him to be _more_ pissed at me." She didn't let go of his hand though, and followed his movement until both their hands were resting on the bed by his side, still touching.

 

"You really are a good friend," she said, softly.

 

He looked up at that, searching her eyes for a moment. She almost expected a witty retort, but he remained silent.

 

"I'm glad that you and Mick didn't kill each other," she said, and took a step back. He probably wanted to be alone, after all that he'd been through.

 

"Sara," he said, pulling her back by the hand that was still holding his.

 

She stopped and turned back to him, and let herself be pulled in between his legs.

 

"I should thank you," he said. "Mick told me what you said to him."

 

"Well, somebody had to get you both to pull your heads out of your asses, right?"

 

He chuckled, "You certainly have a way with words."

 

Sara smiled, an honest to goodness smile, and reached for his bruised cheek. "You should put some ice on this," she whispered.

 

"Hmm. Or you could kiss it better," he said, leaning forward a little.

 

She inhaled sharply, a dozen different thoughts flitting in her mind. She wanted him. But what was he offering, really? Did it matter?

 

She kissed him softly on the bruised cheekbone. "Like this?"

 

She pulled back slightly to catch his eyes, and what she saw made her knees go weak. His eyes were as blue as ancient ice, and he looked at her like he wanted to consume her; flesh, past mistakes, and all.

 

She looked at his mouth and felt herself sway forward, and when he met her halfway, she closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the kiss.

 

He groaned, half in pleasure, half in pain. His mouth was badly bruised, after all, so Sara pulled back with a chuckle. "I should let you heal."

 

"Don't care. Come here," he said, pulling her to him.

 

"Mr. Snart," Gideon announced, "I suggest that you rest at this time. Some of the medicines you took will affect your ability to stay awake in a few minutes."

 

"Thank you, Gideon," he groaned, lowering his head with a smirk. "Aren't you ever the helpful AI."

 

"I'm just doing my job, Mr. Snart."

 

"Well, it seems that sleep is in order, then," Sara said. "Do you mind if I join you again?"

 

"Hardly," he said. "Besides, your pillow is still in my room."

 

They both slept well that night. Probably the best sleep they had had in a while.

 


	5. Oh, he's good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between The Magnificent Eight and Last Refuge.  
> Also, finally, HERE BE SMUT!

"So, did you have fun in the Wild West?" Leonard asked, touching the brim of the cowboy hat he still had in his hands.

 

Sara looked at Leonard with a grin. "Yes, I did, actually. The saloon brawl was fun, and I love those old-fashioned guns. Modern stuff simply doesn't do it for me." She turned toward him with a raised brow. "You didn't tell me you're such a good shot, though!"

 

"I'm good at _everything_ I do, Sara," he drawled, his trademark smirk conveying a world of meaning to his claim.

 

She smirked right back at him. "Is that so? In that case… Gideon, how's Leonard health status since his… argument with Mick?"

 

"Aside from some minor bruising, Mr. Snart is cleared for active duty."

 

"Thank you, Gideon," she replied sweetly, looking at Leonard. "Now, I think you and I have some unfinished business."

 

Leonard laughed softly while she pulled him down to her for a brief kiss.

 

"Unless you have something better to do?"

 

"There's nothing else I'd rather do right now, and no one else I'd rather do it with," he said, looking at her with such an intense stare that she felt a shiver running down her spine.

 

"Well, Leonard, that's a very good answer," she said, pulling him towards her room.

 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Sara pulled him down, back to her lips. She licked his lower lip, trying to deepen the kiss, but Leonard pulled back slightly, again with that damn smirk of his. She was going to smack it off of him, one of these days.

 

"What's the hurry?" he said, chuckling. "Rip said we would time-jump no sooner than eight hours," he said, before leaning down to kiss her softly again. "So we have… all… night."

 

She blushed a little, feeling like a hormonal teenager. That was completely his fault. He was acting all cool and collected, while she was practically trying to jump him. She replied with a deflection. “With all the layers of clothing you`re wearing, it`ll take us all night just to get naked.”

 

“What about,” he kissed her on the lips, “we take,” another kiss, this time under her ear, “our time, instead.” He finished his sentence with a kiss on that perfect spot between her neck and shoulder, and Sara couldn`t hold in a needy little moan.

 

“You sound more and more convincing,” she replied, clutching the front of his sweater. Sara decided to let him set the pace. She suspected that he might have some intimacy issues, given his family history, and while she couldn`t wait to be naked in bed with him - or, well, anywhere else, really - she didn`t want to push him too hard.

 

She moaned softly when he finally kissed her again, letting his tongue slide inside her mouth. She lost herself in the kiss for a long time, and followed his lead when he moved to nip and lick at her neck and shoulders, before returning to her mouth again. She distantly thought that he was a great kisser, so focused and thorough. Great kisser, master thief, sharpshooter... What else?

 

She felt a little dizzy when he pulled back for a moment, moving them both towards the bed, and she blushed when she realized that she was already wet. _Just from kissing?_ Well, more like making out, but still, they were completely clothed, and they hadn`t even properly touched each other yet.

 

She wondered if that was an effect of the Pit, making her feel everything more intensely, or if it was just Leonard. Either way, she trembled when she felt his fingers ghosting over the sliver of exposed skin at her back, playing with the hem of her shirt. Her own fingers were still clutching his sweater, and she felt a pang of embarrassment at her sudden inability to do anything else but lean on him.

 

She breathed in deeply, trying to suppress another moan, but that really didn't help her regain control of her senses. Leonard's scent enveloped her, and she had to pull him to her for another hungry kiss.

 

He let her control their kiss this time, and didn't smirk at all when she pulled away, gasping for air.

 

"Clothes off?" she asked. She still wanted him to set the pace, but she would be damned if she wouldn't let him know what she wanted.

 

Leonard seemed to be on the same page, though, because he started pulling up her shirt. As soon as her arms were free, she undid her bra and pulled it off. He looked at her for an instant, then he quickly went to work to pull his own sweater off. When they were both shirtless, one of his hands went to her back while the other reached around to squeeze her ass, pulling her up and towards him.

 

She jumped in his arms, locking her legs around his hips and pushing her chest against his, making him groan.

 

“You are far too nimble for your own good. I _like_ that,” he drawled.

 

Sara pushed her hands up around his neck and scratched lightly at his nape. "You really haven't seen anything yet."

 

Leonard laughed, turning to walk towards her bunk. "I've watched you fighting," he said, kneeling on the mattress.

 

"What is it with you and _watching_?"

 

"I don't just watch _anyone_ , you know."

 

She let herself fall on the bed in front of him and started working on the button of her jeans with her right hand, while the left got busy caressing her breast. _He wanted to watch? She could put up a nice display_.

 

While he was distracted by her motions, she peered at his chest, noticing a number of scars. They were old and faint, but she could clearly see a couple that were long and jagged, and must have hurt like hell. 

 

She immediately brought her eyes back to his, relaxing when it was clear that he hadn't noticed anything. She didn't want him to shy away because of those scars, or because of her stupidity.

 

He helped her take off her boots and jeans, then he spent a long moment watching her. Sara, too, had scars, but she didn't really care about them, and besides, she wasn't easily embarrassed. She raised her arms over her head and arched her back a little with a seductive smile. "My face is up here," she said, laughing.

 

"And as lovely as it is," he drawled, without missing a beat, "I'd like to explore the rest of you, if you don't mind."

 

She chuckled, loving the fact that even in such a moment, so charged with desire and emotions, they could laugh together. She felt _free_ , and _understood_ , and perhaps even _loved_ , in a way that only her favourite crook could make her feel.

 

Leonard started kissing her neck again, slowly descending to her breasts. He nuzzled her skin, and licked and sucked at her nipples, until she was squirming under him. Her hands went to his head, scratching softly at his scalp and rubbing the smooth skin of his neck. She didn't realize that she was pushing him down by the shoulders until he stopped his ministrations and raised his head to look her in the eye.

 

"So impatient," he chuckled.

 

Her fake sigh of exasperation was cut short when he touched her over her panties, making her gasp.

 

"Well, _Sara_ ," he drawled, an obscene amount of satisfaction in his voice, "I believe you are very, very wet."

 

She wasn't easily embarrassed, alright, but she had recently discovered - thanks to a very vivid dream - that she did have a thing for dirty talk. In Leonard's voice. She almost hated his drawl, when they first met. She thought it sounded artificial, but she had soon found out that it was simply a part of him. No more fake or true than everything else about Leonard. He built himself from scratch, with the coolness, the detachment, and even the voice. It wasn't fake, it was just something he created by himself, for himself. A shield, that in time had melt with his essence, and that was never completely down, just thinner in some places, with some people. Like with Sara.

 

He was nuzzling at her tummy, his hands busy pulling down her panties. She spoke, hoping to make him talk more. "I hate to say this, but you were right."

 

She could feel him smirk against her skin. "I am _always_ right. But about what, precisely?"

 

She sighed, squirming and arching away from the bed, to allow him to pull her panties down her legs. "You're good."

 

He hummed in agreement against the skin of her inner thigh.

 

"I mean," she continued, "you could probably be the best…"

 

He stopped abruptly, much to her amusement. "You're implying that I'm not?"

 

"… If only, you know… you talked more."

 

"Oh, so you're into dirty talk," he said, smirking. "Naughty girl."

 

She laughed at that. "Not just that."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Your… voice."

 

"Hmm, I see. I believe that will have to wait a little, though."

 

The question on her lips died the moment she felt his mouth on her. Her head fell back against the bed, while her hands found purchase in the blanket under her.

 

He started with a long swipe of his tongue against her pussy, from her entrance to her clit, then he circled it slowly, varying the pressure and the rhythm, until he had Sara moaning with every motion. He was _damn_ good, and he seemed to want to take his time with this, as well. He got Sara closer and closer to an orgasm, then backed off a little, making her moan even louder, only to begin again, this time probing her entrance with a finger.

 

Sara loved his hands, so elegant and slender, perfect for a thief of his caliber, and in that moment she decided that she particularly loved his fingers. Long, smooth and strong. The finger he slipped inside of her - because he didn't need to push _at all_ , given how wet she was - was definitely longer than her own fingers. When he added a second one, while still working at her clit with his tongue, she moaned so loudly that she was sure that everyone else on the ship had heard her.

 

He finally pulled her clit between his lips and started sucking lightly, while rubbing it with the tip of his tongue and pumping his fingers inside of her with long, powerful strokes. Sara actually screamed, coming apart as she hadn't in a long, long time.

 

She was still catching her breath when she opened her eyes, a minute later. Leonard was watching her with a smug grin on his face, of course. He made a show of licking his lips when he was sure that Sara's eyes had focused on his face again.

 

"Yes, alright, yes," she said. "Enough with the damn smirk."

 

He raised a brow in question.

 

"You're good at _that_ , too," she grudgingly admitted.

 

"I aim to please," he replied, mirth laced in his voice. "Quite literally, in this case."

 

She laughed again, feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm still running through her legs. "So, you gonna take those pants off anytime soon?"

 

"You only had to ask."

 

He stood to take his boots off, and she took the opportunity to watch him again. He was definitely easy on the eyes, all lean muscle and long limbs. His skin was smooth, with the exception of the scars she had already seen. This time, when he raised his eyes, she didn't look away. She liked what she saw, and she wanted him to know that. She watched him - well, leered actually - when he pulled down his jeans, leaving him only in his briefs. He was clearly very hard, and… well, very big. She giggled. _Will you look at that_.

 

"You know, that's not exactly the reaction one would hope for, when undressing for a lover."

 

_Lover_. Now, that sounded good.

 

"Sorry, it's just that _this_ ," she said, reaching out to touch him through the soft fabric, "is the cherry on top."

 

She went to her knees in front of him, sliding her hands inside his briefs while she kissed and nipped at his taut abdomen. She pulled his cock out and started licking and sucking the head, measuring his girth in her mind. Luckily, he was really good at foreplay, or she would have been in trouble.

 

She felt him slide his hands in her hair, pulling it back so that he could watch her while she descended on his lenght. She looked up at him, curious about his expression, and she was met by a burning look in his eyes, with the pupils almost completely dilated.

 

"Sara, stop," he whispered after a minute, his voice strained.

 

She pulled back slowly, releasing his cock with an audible _pop_ and trying to suppress the smug smile that was blossoming on her lips. He crawled on top of her, making her lay back on the bed, and kissing her with unrestrained passion. She moaned, feeling a rush of power when he let himself go like that, because of her.

 

He positioned himself between her thighs, but she pulled his face up to hers before he could enter her. "Wait."

 

He froze, blinking, with a mix of confusion and worry on his handsome face, until she moved to turn on her belly under him.

 

"I thought you might like this view as well," she said, laying her upper body on the bed while pushing up her ass towards him. She shook it a little, for good measure.

 

"You're gonna be the death of me," he sighed, relaxing, and palming her ass cheeks.

 

Her laugh turned into a moan as soon as he started pressing into her. She tried to relax her muscles as much as possible, knowing that this position would help, but he was still big. She briefly thought of asking Gideon if they could find some lubricant in the med bay - after all, she had already provided them all with contraceptive shots - but she was soon distracted by Leonard's motions.

 

He pushed his cock slowly inside her until he was fully seated. She moaned into the blanket, feeling every inch of him inside of her, stretching and filling her.

 

"You okay?" he asked, rubbing her lower back.

 

She couldn't really speak, so she nodded and pushed back just a little, signaling that everything was fine.

 

He went almost all the way out, and when he slid back in she gasped, feeling him rub her in all the right places. He set up a rhythm then, slow at first, building up to a faster tempo as soon as she started moaning at every thrust. He pulled her up against his chest then, palming her breast with his left hand and letting his right slide to her mound.

 

_Yes_ , his hands were made of magic. "Leonard, please!"

 

He didn't need to be asked twice. His dexterous fingers started circling her clit, just as he sucked and bit at her neck. She came immediately, her voice hoarse as she convulsed around him. He groaned, letting himself go inside of her.

 

They were both trembling and breathless when they laid back on the bed, side by side. Sara was pressing herself against Leonard's side, when Gideon spoke.

 

“Miss Lance, Mr. Snart, I`m sorry to interrupt, but Captain Hunter is requesting your presence on the main deck as soon as possible.”

 

They both groaned at the robotic voice. “What`s the hurry, Gideon? Are we under attack?” Leonard asked.

 

“No, Mr. Snart.”

 

“Then tell Rip to go to hell.”

 

“I will report the general sense of your message to Captain Hunter.”

 

“Gideon, wait,” said Sara. “Can you please tell Rip these exact words?”

 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

 

Mick snickered, while Jax and Kendra tried to hide their smiles. Stein looked like he couldn't believe what he heard, and Ray simply stood with his mouth open.

 

“What?!?” Rip shouted.

 

“I`m sorry Captain Hunter. Miss Lance specifically requested that I repeat her exact words.”

 

“Oh, man,” Jax said to himself, “even Gideon now! Those two are _trouble_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the hardest time writing this chapter, and I still don't know why. It may or may not have taken me *days*.
> 
> English is, alas, not my first language. I also don't have a beta, so every mistake is 100% mine, and I'd love to have them pointed out to me :)
> 
> As every fanfic writer knows, comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc are what actually makes me write more! <3


End file.
